wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Gas (move)
|gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Worsens the condition of those that made appeals. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Makes audience expect little of other contestants. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=adjacentfoes }} Poison Gas (Japanese: どくガス Poison Gas) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I-IV Poison Gas s the target and has an accuracy of 55%. Poison Gas targets one Pokémon in Double Battles. Generation V Poison Gas's accuracy is increased to 80% and now targets all adjacent opponents in Double and Triple Battles. Generation VI onward Poison Gas's accuracy changed from 80% to 90%. Poison Gas can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing , and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Poisonium Z into Z-Poison Gas, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |A poisonous cloud of gas is forcefully expelled to poison the target.}} |A move that may poison the foe.}} |Envelops the foe in a toxic gas that may poison.}} |The foe is sprayed with a cloud of toxic gas that may poison the foe.}} |Envelops the target in a toxic gas that may poison.}} |A cloud of poison gas is sprayed in the foe's face. It may poison the target.}} |A cloud of poison gas is sprayed in the face of opposing Pokémon. It may poison those hit.}} |A cloud of poison gas is sprayed in the face of opposing Pokémon. This may also poison those hit.}} |A cloud of poison gas is sprayed in the face of opposing Pokémon, poisoning those hit.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} }} 21 |18|17|17|17 13 }} 21 |18|17|17|17 13 }} 8 |8}} 1, 8 |1, 8}} 5 }} 1, 5 }} In other games Description |Poisons the target. If a Pokémon is poisoned, it sustains damage over several turns.}} |Afflicts the target with a Poisoned status. A Pokémon with the Poisoned status takes damage periodically.}} | }} |It causes the Poisoned status condition to an enemy. With the Poisoned status, the enemy keeps taking damage and can't restore its HP naturally.}} |It makes an enemy poisoned.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Poison Gas |Generation I|at the time}}}} |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Poison Gas |Generation I|at the time}}}} * In the English dub of A Tent Situation, commanded his to use Poison Gas. In the original Japanese version, he simply called Muk by its name. In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=毒瓦斯 毒氣 |zh_cmn=毒瓦斯 |da=Giftgas |nl=Gifgas |fi=Myrkkykaasu |fr=Gaz Toxik |de=Giftwolke |el=Δηλητηριώδες Αέριο |hi=ज़ेहेरीली गैस Zehereeli Gas |id=Gas Beracun |it=Velenogas |ko=독가스 Dok Gas |pl=Trujący Gaz (EP026-EP045) Atak Gazem (EP020) |pt_br=Gás Venenoso |pt_eu=Gás Venenoso |sr=Otrovni Gas |es=Gas Venenoso |sv=Giftgasattack |vi=Khí Độc }} Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can target any adjacent Pokémon de:Giftwolke es:Gas venenoso fr:Gaz Toxik it:Velenogas ja:どくガス zh:毒瓦斯（招式）